The present invention relates generally to color display light sources, and more particularly to a light source combiner with laser light sources.
Color displays are often implemented using discrete red, green, and blue (RGB) light sources. These can be lamps, LEDs, or lasers. Lasers are particularly advantageous because they can be combined into a single-mode optical fiber, allowing an effective point RGB source for high-resolution applications. Often the lasers are combined using bulk optics that require complicated alignments and take up a lot of space. These assemblies can be difficult to keep aligned over a wide range of environmental conditions and over life of the assembly.